Kelborn Koda
Biography: Name: Jedi Padawan Kelborn Koda Species: Human. Gender: Male. Age: 18. Faction: The Jedi Order.Homeworld: Corellia. History:Kelborn was born on Corellia, into a wealthy family who were respected. Kelborn's father, Creedo was a Force Sensative and hence so was Kelborn, although Creedo was too old to become a Jedi when he found out he was Force Sensative, fortunately a Jedi Master came across Kelborn and suggested he took the path of the Jedi and took him to the temple for training. Kelborn was just at the age of six during these events, he had been training as a youngling for many years untill he became and initiate at the age of thirteen, he progressed well through his training as an initiate and was one of the best in his class. Jedi Master Vack Narsh was very impressed with Kelborns progress, "Kelborn, if you carry on like this... im sure you will become a very wise Jedi Master one day.". At the age of sixteen Kelborn was taken in as a padawan by Jedi Master Vack Narsh, they went on many missions together, some failed, some suceeded. Kelborn was becoming more skilled, and wiser by the day, he was very thankful for such a good master he had been gifted with, "Master, i want to thank you for all the help and support you have given me... thank you". When Kelborn was seventeen he learned a terrible truth that his mother, father and sister had been killed in a very bad accident, Kelborn was outraged but lucky enough Vack Narsh was there to help and support him and prevent him from falling to the darkside, Vack Narsh was very impressed on how Kelborn dealed with the lure of the darkside. Kelborn was then left masterless as his master was killed by a gang of dark jedi, Kelborn was of course effected by this so he focussed on looking after his sister instead of his Jedi training, Haru and Kelborn did everything together as brother and sister. Kelborn took part in the defence of the Jedi Academy on the Rift, he was critically wounded and injected with Rakghoul blood, which eventually turned him into a Rakghoul, after weeks of being caged on the Bespin Temple he was eventually cured by the Ex-Sith Master Vicente. In a rage after his memory was returned to him Kelborn went after the Sith that had wounded him and tried to get revenge, he was killed by this Sith who was named Samantha Bliss, she recorded a tape of his death and sent it to Haru Koda, though it was intercepted by the Jedi before it reached his sister she did not become effected in any way as they didnt show it to her. They also didnt inform her of his death until several weeks after th event, Jedi Knight Ki'era Solest informed her and guided her keeping her free from the dark path, Ki'era befriended Haru and later Ki'era made Haru her padawan. Several weeks later, Kelborn visited Haru in a dream telling her to move on and continue her life without him, he also gave her his old saber to remember him by and everytime she is thinking of using the darkside of the force, she should think about what happened to Kelborn, this boosted Haru's confidence and Kelborn finally disappeared from the face of the galaxy, finally to be put to rest.